Puppy Love!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: Just a little Drabble fic of Sasunaru for the Truth or Drabble contest. Sasuke and Naruto in Art class AU and Shounen ai mild swearing


A/N: This is for a contest I was in, sorry I didn't post it in the group, but I didn't wat to. Anyways here is my entry. Tell me if I broke any rules or whatever BlueRamen.

* * *

Rules:

Make a drabble in which Sasuke and Naruto are not together yet. You  
need to get them together with at least two items:

- A dictionary of any sort, English, French, Japanese etc.

- A brush again, of any sort: paintbrush, hair brush

- An envelope

You may add any other items if you want.

You MUST have the word: PANTOMIME in your story.

* * *

I don't know if this is actually a drabble, but whatever ) There was no word count so I took my time, and though it is a little rushed I kind of like it. D

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine -sigh-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Puppy Love!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto jerked up from his desk as the bell rang and took a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes. The flood of voices and stampede of feet on carpeted floors reminded him of his whereabouts. And unfortunately it also reminded him of what class he had next. Letting out a groan Naruto stood and pulled on the black jacket to his gakkou fuku over his blazing orange shirt. He grabbed his bag and stood wading through the endless sea of students to get to the room at the other end of the hall.

Keeping his head down Naruto headed for his station in the back of class, Art had to be his least favorite subject. Not because he couldn't draw, because he could. But more because-...

"Hn. Nice shirt, Dobe."

Because Sasuke was in the class too. Naruto turned and glared at his raven-haired classmate. Sasuke smirked at him taking his seat in the station next to Narutos. Their paints and canvases surrounded them though Naruto and Sasuke made it a point to keep their material separate. Naruto tossed his bag over the back of his chair and spun to grab his paints hoping to get to work before Sasuke could bug him or Kakashi-sensei showed. However a glimpse of white sticking to his paintbrush box caught his eye and he paused, Sasuke beside him saw it too and glared, he knew exactly what it was, he got them all the time.

Naruto however had to pick up the small envelope and inspect it closely before his cheeks brightened. A love letter! Checking the name in case it was someone leaving it in the wrong desk Naruto saw it did indeed have his name on it. He slowly smiled then looked over to Sasuke smirking.

"Look Teme! See that! They are finally acknowledging my greatness!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the letter, who the hell had the nerve to write a love letter to his Naruto! The blonde was still raving about it and waving the letter around as Sasuke hmph'ed, didn't matter who wrote it, Sasuke wasn't about to let them have Naruto. Sasuke didn't move other than his arm shooting out and grabbing the envelope, Naruto paused in his boasting and glared dropping his hands into fists.

"What the hell! Give it back stupid!"

"No. It's probably just one you write yourself to look important."

Naruto blushed and glared, "As if! Give it back!"

Sasuke ignored him and crossed his arms watching Naruto's irate pantomime with amusement, but Naruto growled and reached out grabbing a handful of Sasuke's paintbrushes. The Uhchiha glared.

"Give them back Dobe."

"Give me back my letter!"

"Hn."

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other for a moment before Sasuke smirked. Naruto only had a second to worry about that before Sasuke reached out and grabbed the loud orange shirt. He pulled Naruto towards him and leaned forward, the boys met over their supplies with cerulean eyes staring shocked into ebony and said eyes smirking back. Sasuke moved his lips against Narutos and saw the boys cheeks getting redder though he didn't pull back. Sasuke took advantage of the moment and slipped the group of brushes out of the now lax grip. Finally he released Naruto offering a lick to the boys lips before sitting back in his chair.

Naruto was staring and shocked, what the hell! Sasuke had kissed him! What was his problem! And why had he liked it! And why was he still shouting! The blonde calmed though the blush didn't lessen and decided to save face. He'd beat up Sasuke later.

"Stupid Teme."

Naruto turned crossing his arms and staring at the blank canvas before him completely forgetting the argument they had been having in his embarrassment. Sasuke on the other hand put his paintbrushes back and crumpled up the girly scented envelope, he turned and tossed in the trash with a smug smirk. Of course he was only now remembering where they were and glared at the turned faces of their classmates, all of them blushing and in shock while Naruto continued to curse the incredibly nice kiss in his mind.

A few seats away from the two boys Gaara glared at the trash where the carefully written love confession was tossed. Damn it! Fucking Sasuke...It had taken forever to write that!

-Owari-

There are probablyA LOT of grammar mistakes, I feel no motivation to check this for grammar or run on sentenses or spelling mistakes. Sorry.


End file.
